


Can you stay?

by Vallkyr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, somehow Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallkyr/pseuds/Vallkyr
Summary: Dean had a tough day, Cas helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have most of my fanfiction ideas in the middle of the night. I started writing this at 5 am after waiking up way too early so please don't expect too much. Hope you still like it! xD

„Hello, Dean.“ Dean was sitting on his bed, gazing at the floor, sipping the last drops of his beer. “Hey, Cas.” - “Is something the matter?” The hunter ran a hand through his hair. “No, not really just a tough day. Difficult case.” Castiel got closer and tilted his head to the side, his gaze never leaving Dean. “Do you want me to help you?” - “No I just-” Dean leaned back a little, looking up and finally meeting Cas eyes with his. He got lost in the deep, steady blue for a moment before he took a deep breath and continued. “Can you stay for a while?” - “Of course.” Cas sat down on the bed next to the taller one, who leaned to the side so his head was resting on his angel's strong shoulder. Then he reached out for Cas' hand, interlacing their fingers.

They sat there in silence. Nothing stirred. Just steady breathing. Cas had his gaze cast down, watching the steady rise and fall of the hunter's firm chest. Everything was full of calmness until Dean spoke up again. “Hey uhm, Cas?” - “Yes, Dean?” The taller one's heartbeat accelerated a bit and his breathing faltered slightly. “Can you stay here over night? Or at least until I fall asleep? I-I mean just if you're not busy or anything.” - “I can stay.” Dean calmed again, exhaling deeply.

Dean slid underneath the covers, looking at the angel who laid down next to him, still wearing his tie, suit and trench coat. For a while they just stayed like that, gazing at each other in complete silence. His heart started beating faster again. Cas was so close... “Dean, I think you have to close your eyes for falling asleep.” He just chuckled fondly and did as he was told. Even with his eyes closed his heartbeat was still going crazy. He could practically feel Cas presence all around him. Suddenly there was a pair of warm lips being pressed to his forehead in a sweet kiss. “W-what are you doing?” - “I learned that this is a common ritual when putting someone to sleep.” Dean smiled shyly, ignoring the blush creeping into his freckled cheeks while he slid an arm around the male in front of him and pulled them closer together. Should he...? Waiting wouldn't get him anywhere so... So he just did it, leaning in and softly kissed Cas on the lips. “D-dean?” - “Now you've learned what humans do when they love each other. Good night, Cas.” A grin involuntary spread over his face. His smile widened even more when Cas leaned back in for a quick peck on Dean's lips. “Good night. Sleep well, Dean.”


End file.
